


i don't need the city, and i don't need proof

by bigbraveboop



Series: would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act: Falsettoland, Fluff, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Softness, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person, act 2 era, i love these two so much, lil smooches man, overuse of the word "love"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/pseuds/bigbraveboop
Summary: “He truly cares this time. Marvin is kind, he's sweet, he takes the time to listen to you. After a hard day he'll take you into his arms and run a gentle hand down your spine, and you'll shiver, and you can't describe the feeling the domesticity gives you.The domesticity… you've never cared about that before.”⤷ a whizzer's thoughts of love and marvin.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	i don't need the city, and i don't need proof

**Author's Note:**

> this is just really cute, to be honest. real soft times. looking for sad? not finding it here i'm afraid.
> 
> title from strawberry blond by mistski !!  
> as always, if you enjoy please consider commenting or giving kudos because it really helps with my overall want to continue doing what i do !! love you all !!
> 
> \- elisa <3

Life with Marvin is different. He's different. You can't explain it, but the feeling you get when you simply… stare at him in the morning in the rare event that you're awake before him is something you  _ never _ felt last time. 

He truly cares this time. Marvin is kind, he's sweet, he takes the time to listen to you. After a hard day he'll take you into his arms and run a gentle hand down your spine, and you'll shiver, and you can't describe the feeling the domesticity gives you. 

The domesticity… you've never cared about that before. 

You blink, remembering where you are. Marvin has an arm slung around your waist, and your hand is buried in his hair. You smile, carefully removing yourself from his hold. You stand from the bed, and Marvin stirs, curling into himself without you. You reach toward him and brush his curls from his forehead. You want to climb back into his arms, but you hold off.

You make sure to be quiet when closing the door behind you, light on your feet as you make your way toward the kitchen. 

The curtains are open in the living room, sending gorgeous silver rectangles into your apartment, splashing against your carpet. You fold your arms against the kitchen island, letting… everything wash over you.

Marvin is wonderful. He's proud, and he's sweet, and he remembers things, and when you're half asleep in the living room he'll scoop you up - somehow, despite how much leg you seem to have - and carry you off to your bedroom. He has a little fat on his belly, your new favourite pillow. He's cute, despite it all, and his sharp edges seem to be softened around you. 

You let out a quiet  _ oof  _ as you feel a sudden weight against your back, Marvin leaning into you with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. He buries his face into your back, exhaling heavily against you.

“Hi, baby,” you murmur, leaning into him. 

He mumbles in response, sleepily nuzzling into your back, “what're you doing up, Whizz?” You huff out a laugh under your breath, threading your fingers into his, breaking the hold he has on your waist slightly.

“Just thinking, babydoll. Was gonna get a glass of water. Why're  _ you _ up?"

His grip on you tightens, “'s cold without you.” 

You let out a quiet tutting sound at that, and turn in Marvin's arms so you're now facing him. He looks up at you, the beautiful blue of his eyes reflecting his tiredness, but also deeply felt affection. You feel yourself soften, lean into him completely. _ How does he do that? _

You move your hands to cup Marvin's face, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. You pull away, and his eyes are closed, a smile on his lips. 

_ You love him _ , a voice in the back of your mind whispers. And it's right. Every living part of you loves Marvin, from his curls to his eyes to his lovely dad bod. Marvin is wonderful, and he's yours, and you love him. 

“I love you,” he murmurs before you can, and then he snaps his eyes open in immediate panic and you can see it in his gaze, he's _ so afraid _ of making you uncomfortable and you  _ love him  _ more for it.

You think the word once, and then again, and again, and it's a breath of fresh air. You smile softly, and Marvin catches it immediately, because of course he does. So attentive, so caring. His eyes flicker, and lose some of the panic in them, and it's then that you realise how deeply you're staring into them.

You kiss him again, smoothing your thumb against his cheekbone and moving the other hand to play with the curls at the back of his neck. “I love you too,” you whisper against his lips. 

Such a funny little word, love. Four letters, with so much gravity. The single syllable weighs on your shoulders, and you're unable to shake it from yourself, and it seems the more you try, the further to the ground you're pinned. And then, suddenly, you're not. You share the weight, you hold it in your arms, and you feel it. 

You feel it running through your veins with every gentle touch, every caress. It puffs itself out of your mouth in breathy moans in bed,  _ loving him _ . The tiny thoughts that poke and prod against your mind, your barriers until they're gone and you never even knew. 

Marvin smiles against you, pushing you against the island slightly, and you curl a lock of hair around your finger lovingly. And  _ oh _ , what a gorgeous way to describe how you do anything with Marvin. A beautiful adjective, and so  _ right _ . Marvin’s hands glide from your waist to your hips, like they were always meant to, like they belong there. You - forgive the repetition -  **love** the idea. 

You break away due to the unfortunate human need to breathe air, and Marvin is  _ enchanting _ . His cheeks are flushed, and the intensity of which he looks at you is so thick you might think he reveres you the same as a god. He lets out a small laugh, his hands moving from your hips to your face, much like where yours still remain. He grazes a thumb across your bottom lip, the looks he’s giving you nothing short of adoring. The other one swipes under your eye, and you feel something wet run along your cheek.

You frown confusedly, and Marvin leans forward, kissing the bridge of your nose. “You're crying, darling,” he says against your skin. You frown further, before Marvin presses his face into your neck, “I love you so much, baby, but I think it’s a bit late, don’t you? Come back to bed.”

You blink, and feel yourself push back the wetness in your eyes, “Gimmie just a sec, Marv. Wasn't lying when I said I wanted water.”

He nods, and he obviously hesitates before letting go of you, tired, and stumbling back to your bedroom. He stops in the doorway to the kitchen, turning around, “Don't take too long, okay, princess?”

You nod, and he turns into the room, leaving the door open for you. You grab a glass and fill it with water, quickly gulping it down. “Love…” you taste the word on your lips, louder now, and you like the flavour. It's sweet, it feels crazy, and it's perfect. You place the glass in the sink and close the door behind you as you walk into your bedroom.

Marvin opens his arms from the bed, and you immediately fall into them. He places a hand in between your shoulder blades, and you hold yourself against his chest. It's warm, and it’s kind, and you  _ love it _ .


End file.
